


It Would Be My Genuine Pleasure

by EstelweNadia



Series: WinterHawk 2017 Valentine Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kisses from Cupid, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B run into each other at a sex toy shopClint is on a mission.Bucky is curious.Natasha is being mysterious.





	

_Monday:_

Clint stared at the papers in his hands. 

"Aww, mission, no."

"Problem, Barton?" Deputy Director Maria Hill arched an eyebrow. Clint kinda wanted to throw the papers at her face because he could have sworn that she looked amused at his obvious predicament. 

"Can you, like, assign somebody else to the mission?" Clint hedged, pushing the mission details none too discreetly away. "I promised to spend the weekend with Bucky."

Bucky and Steve would be back from their mission on Friday, and this mission could take up at least a week.

"Request rejected," Maria definitely looked pleased with herself, that sadist. "It's a milk run mission, Agent Barton. You are more than qualified to take the mission so I expect the mission to be completed without a hitch."

"That's what she said," Clint mumbled under his breath.

Maria ignored him. "If there is nothing else, mission will begin in an hour. You are dismissed."

* * *

  _Friday:_

The first thing Bucky expected to see once he reached the Tower was Clint welcoming him home with open arms and fevered kisses, but no. Natasha was there instead, calmly sipping her mug of coffee. 

"Where's Clint?" Bucky asked, hoping that he didn't sound too anxious. 

Come to think of it, the last message Bucky received from Clint was on Monday, filled with sad and teary emoticons.

Natasha studied him quietly over the rim of the mug.

"Mission?" Bucky tried. 

Natasha put her mug down and shrugged. "Last I heard, he was going someplace to get something done. But knowing him, he wouldn't mind needing a hand."

Bucky frowned. "But he didn't even tell me anything."

"It was probably classified," Natasha shrugged, "Or maybe it's a surprise."

Bucky suspected that Nat knew where Clint was and what exactly he was doing. "Where is he, Nat?"

Natasha merely smirked at him. "A car has been prepared for you. JARVIS will lead you to where Clint is. JARVIS?"

The elevator nearby them dinged open. "Right this way, sir."

* * *

  _Saturday:_

Clint stared at the shop, and with a resigned sigh, pushed the door open. 

The wind chimes attached to the door clanged merrily, announcing his arrival.

"Welcome!" The guy behind the counter, dressed in something far too decently out of place in the indecent atmosphere, greeted him brightly. "How can I help you?"

That act was going nowhere though. Clint's surveillance for these past few days revealed what a scoundrel this man actually was. 

"Yeah," Clint fidgeted, blushing furiously. Right now he was playing a shy, timid guy who was thinking of doing something indecent for the first time. "I was thinking of, you know, things, but I'm not sure which is the best for it..."

The guy, Drake, looked at him with equal parts amused, equal parts predatory. 

Oh boy. Not looking good.

"What kind of things?" Kudos to the guy. He was being very patient and tolerating, which was good, because Clint needed to stall so he could think and figure out a way to get to the secret basement or storage. 

"Kinky things?" Clint tried, "To do with my boyfriend?"

Drake's smile faltered a little bit. Clint thought that he was losing his patience talking to some dumb witted guy. But hey, Clint could probably rectify that by turning up his charm. 

Before Drake could answer, the wind chimes clanged again. Both of them looked up, and Clint did a double take.

" _James_?!"

* * *

  _James?_

That set off the alarm bells in Bucky's head. Clint would never call him James unless he was in an undercover assignment and Bucky was a wild card and he didn't want his cover blown. 

Well, two could play the game. 

"Francis?" Oh boy Clint was going to kill him later, but Bucky was more than happy to call Clint a name that Clint hated to be called. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Already Bucky could see a nerve twitching at Clint's temple. Bucky fought hard not to smirk. 

But Clint was a professional. He sidled up to Bucky and threw his arms around Bucky's neck, peppering him with fervent kisses. Bucky supposed that this was Clint's belated _Welcome Home_ greeting. 

"Oh, James, why did you come? I was planning a surprise for you," Clint added a petulant whine to his tone. "But I guess it's okay you're here - there will no chance for me to get the wrong things!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky rolled his eyes but did nothing to shrug off Clint's hold on him. It felt nice, being close to him. "You're such a tragic human disaster it still amazed me how you have gotten this far, Francis darling."

In retaliation to what Bucky had said or perhaps to that name, Clint stomped viciously on Bucky's shoe. 

Their antics were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. 

"Oh," Clint spun around, remembering that they had an audience. "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. James, this is Drake, the owner of this kinky shop, and Drake, this is James, my boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," Drake didn't sound quite as friendly now. He looked pissed that Bucky had came to crash the party. "I understand that you wanted something kinky, err, Francis?"

Bucky wanted to do more than crash the party. He wanted to crash the guy's face for daring to look at Clint like that. 

"Ah yes," Clint brightened up, standing in front of Bucky in a clear _I've got this_ signal, so Bucky settled for glaring daggers at Drake instead. "Something related to BDSM?" 

At that Drake started to move to the BDSM section of the shop, but Clint was quick to stop him. 

"Not those, I'm afraid. We have definitely tried all those, right, James? I think I want something that isn't vanilla this time."

Bucky tried to project heat into his gaze when Clint looked at him for reaffirmation, which wasn't hard because imagining Clint strapped and blindfolded and naked, sent a stab of arousal deep into Bucky's gut. 

_Not now, Bucky Junior. Stand down!_

Drake looked at Clint in rude shock. Clint must have played the _I'm a virgin_ card, then turned the table onto him. Clint looked decidedly smug with himself. 

Drake stared at Clint, then at Bucky, then finally said, "If that is the case, yes I have far more... interesting items stored at the back. Please follow me."

As Clint fell in step behind the owner, Bucky casually flipped the door's signage to _CLOSED_ before catching up with Clint.

* * *

  _An hour later:_

"Maria was right," Clint said happily, looking at Drake who was unconscious and bound, and the evidence safely sealed and stored in Clint's pocket. "This mission is indeed a milk run."

Bucky snorted. "Only because I did all the hard work."

"It's because you are hard," Clint absently retorted, "If you're soft, it would be soft work, wouldn't it?"

There was a beat of silence. 

Clint stared at Bucky, wide eyed with shock and the horror when he realized what he had just said. 

"Do you think you could delay reporting back to base?" Bucky asked, his voice strangled and rough with unspoken _need_. 

Being surrounded by kinky items clearly didn't help _at all_. 

"Bucky," Clint's voice was as husky as his own, "It would be my genuine pleasure." 

* * *

_During the debrief:_

"Barton, you couldn't even keep it in your pants!"

"But... It was in my pants!"

"I am not talking about the evidence!"


End file.
